Nous somme un
by Elonis
Summary: Fred. George. Des jumeaux, deux corps, une âme.
« Tu a peur Fred ? »

« Non et toi ? »

« Non. »

Ce sont les seuls mots que nous avons prononcés, tous deux accoudés à cette fenêtre, le visage terrorisé malgré nos paroles à la vue de ce qui se préparait. Tout le monde s'agitait autour de nous, se plaçant à chaque recoin de l'immense salle. Puis, tout d'un coup, tout le monde s'était tus. Plus personne ne parlait ni ne bougeait, savourant ses derniers instants avant la bataille imminente. Ce silence, à la fois reposant et horrifiant se brisa à la suite des sortilèges contre nos barrières de protection. Sans le vouloir, nous étions époustouflées par ce spectacle, la barrière prenant feu, revenant petit à l'état de poussière. Aussi vif que l'éclair, nous nous sommes redressés, nos mains serrer sur nos baguettes. Des formes noires arrivant rapidement vers nous. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir mon frère, mon jumeau, ma moitié que je dut invoquer un bouclier devant moi. La guerre avait commencé.

Les sorts fusaient partout, bleu, rouge, vert, noir tout y était. Dans d'autre circonstances cela aurait pu créer un magnifique spectacle. Si nous avions pu attendre et nous arrêter quelques minutes je suis sûr que nous aurions été émerveillé. Seulement, nous ne le pouvions pas. Tout en renvoyant sort sur sort avec acharnement contre les différents mangemorts qui m'assaillait, j'entendais des hurlements de douleur, des plaintes. On ressentait la peur, la rage, l'envie de battre. L'issue incertaine de ce combat nous donnait l'adrénaline et la puissance nécessaire pour nous battre.

Mes cheveux roux voltigeaient dans tous les sens pendant que je bougeais, la sueur dégoulinant de mon front. J'étais exténué . Cela faisait une demi-heure que tout avait commencé, je voyais du coin de l'œil des corps tomber, petit à petit. Et je pensais inlassablement à mon frère. Il ne devait pas tomber, tout comme je ne le devais pas. Nous nous étions perdue de vue suite au commencement de la bataille, et pendant tout le long de mes combats je n'avais eu de cesse de le chercher. Un homme roux avec une oreille coupée ne devait pas courir les rues. C'est au tournant d'un couloir que je l'aperçus, en plein combat avec un mangemort quelconque. Il avait l'air de bien s'en sortir, je pouvais donc m'occuper de celui qui me faisait fasse avec encore plus d'acharnement, sachant la moitié de mon âme en vie.

Alors que j'envoyais valser contre le mur mon ennemie, je me tournais vers George, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres. Il était toujours en plein combat contre le même adversaire, ne diminuant pas de férocité. J'allais le rejoindre pour l'aider à l'achever quand un homme en noir apparut derrière mon frère et lança derechef le sort de la mort. Je voyais le sort vert sortir de la baguette, comme aux ralentis en direction de George. Je savais que je n'arriverai pas à temps même en m'élançant vers lui. Je savais que, si je parvenais à le sauver, alors je périrais. Mais George avait toujours été le plus costaud de nous deux, et je savais qu'il réussirait à survivre à ma mort. L'adrénaline toujours présente en moi, j'avais réussi à me mette au dos de mon frère. Je me permis alors à nouveau de sourire. Un sourire heureux. Ma mort ne serait pas vaine, et mon frère vivrait encore longtemps, tout du moins je l'espérais. Je lui laisserai Angelina, je sais qu'il prendra bien soin d'elle. Je sais qu'il l'a toujours aimé autant que moi je l'aime. Nous sommes ainsi, complémentaire et fusionnel. Une seule âme divisée en deux corps. Le noir m'envahissant, je n'entendis plus que je ne vis le rayon vert fusé vers l'homme face à moi ainsi que les cris de rage et de douleur de mon frère.

Si on m'en avait laissé le temps, je t'aurais dit, mon frère, à quel point je t'aime. À quel point j'ai aimé être ta moitié, le pilier de ta vie.

Nous étions deux tous en ne formant qu'un. Tu étais mon tout, George, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas hésité. Vie ta vie Gred, et n'oublie jamais qui nous étions. N'oublie jamais que je serais là, car je suis toi et tu es moi.


End file.
